One Night Stand
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: After a very hard week, she finds herself in that very same bar. That bar where she met him.   A songfic using "Fourth Drink Instinct" by Cute Is What We Aim For and also a line from "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae.


The girl sat at the bar, sipping the drink before her, ignoring the bartenders pretended words of concern She knew that all he cared about was getting his money. She had been as well, almost a week ago. It was then that it had happened. She had lost herself. She had drunken way too much that evening. She hadn't been thinking straight, and she just lost control.

She had been pissed at her boyfriend, and had actually slept with another man. She couldn't forget him. She just couldn't. So she had come back to the bar. And now the bartender was telling her, "Girly, girly you're at your best when you're sober."

She slurred, "No, no, just one more." And he gave her one, and that turned into four. She placed her elbows on the table, and her head in her hands. She heard someone sit on the stool next to her and didn't bother to look over. She called for the bartender and opened her purse to pay, not understanding when the bartender told her someone had paid for her.

"I said it was a one night stand," came a voice that startled her, and made her gasp. She hadn't been expecting to see his gold eyes ever again. "Why are you back here?" His voice was angry, though she really couldn't pin point why. Her brain was fuzzy, and she could barely understand what was going on anymore.

"Hikaru?" she asked having to confirm it was him. When he nodded she stood up. "I have to go," she said, wobbling as she moved to go to the door. She was thankful she didn't fall.

"Why did you come here again? All alone?" Hikaru nearly yelled at her as he grabbed her forcefully, helping her out the door, and into his limo.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, but really she was berating herself. She just didn't understand what had made her think he wouldn't find the door in the morning when he found the bed so easily in the dark.

She was underage, but so very brave; her fake I.D. had given her credibility. The alcohol hadn't let her understand that it was it a one night stand.

"Fumi," Hikaru muttered, his voice was strained. Fumi was having trouble understanding everything though. Things were blurry, and her head was pounding. She didn't realize that Hikaru had taken her home, nor did she stir when he slipped into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

She woke the next morning to angry voices, and a pounding headache. She had little memory from the night before. As she looked around her apartment, she realized Kiku was there. And so was another voice, one that she couldn't recognize.

She stumbled out of her bed, wearing pajamas she didn't remember changing in to, to see the gold eyes and red hair from that night forever in memories. The one that told her she couldn't buy happiness by the bottle…. But why was he arguing with Kiku?

"What is this man doing in your apartment Fumi?" asked the angry voice, making her cringe slightly. Kiku Honda was scary when he was angry. He had a way about him that seemed as though he could start a war if you got on his bad side.

"Kiku I can explain!" Fumi began only to be shut up by him.

"Don't even bother. This man's told me everything. How could you Fumi?" Kiku asked angrily.

"How could you Kiku? I caught you cheating on me. With Arthur Kirkland no less!" Fumi said, the tears pouring down her face, before she remembered that Hikaru was there and sitting on her counter, in nothing more than a pair of boxers and eating an apple as he looked very much at home.

Needless to say she was confused and needed some Advil. So when Hikaru was already handing her the glass of water and the medicine, Fumi took it gratefully. "I'm so sick of you. You're always hanging out with Arthur, Alfred Jones, Ludwig, Feliciano Vargas, and Elizabeta Hedervary! I want you out! Now," the girl said, her voice firm, but her finger was shaking as it pointed to the door. She watched him leave and then collapsed to the ground. She was crying, bawling really, completely having forgotten that there was still someone else in the room.

"I never meant to leave you," Hikaru told her as he slid down and pulled her into his arms next to him. "I had a flight to catch that morning. After we slept together I didn't want to leave… And then I heard him and thought that it was better. That telling you it was a one night stand the night before was what made you do it. When I came back last night all I could think about was you. I knew I had been wrong. And then I came here and you weren't here. I thought you were with him so I went to the bar to drink it all away and there you were, drunk as you were the first time," he murmured, his voice was raw with emotion.

Fumi was silent through all of this. He continued, "I was so worried when I saw you there. And then I was pissed that your loving apologetic boyfriend wasn't with you. I planned on taking you here and convincing you to leave him in the morning, any man who leaves you alone doesn't deserve you," Hikaru murmured stroking her long black hair gently as he spoke. "And then he showed up and I lost it. Then you woke up, and I thought you'd tell me to leave, but instead you told him too," he murmured.

"You've made me happier than I can remember Fumi," Hikaru said. "I want to date you. Properly. Will you forgive me enough and give me the chance at showing you what a wonderful man I can be?" Hikaru asked her.

Fumi moved back and turned big green eyes on him. She nodded, smiling through her tears, and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he told her, kissing her cheek before getting dressed and leaving her. She went back to bed and woke up several hours later.

She got up and took a hot bath, not remembering much of anything. She was soaking in the bath when there was a knock on the door. She figured it was Kiku. Wrapping a towel around her she blinked in surprise to see Hikaru standing there. The events of that morning came flooding back to her. "Oh my God… I'll be dressed in fifteen minutes!" Fumi promised giving Hikaru a kiss and making him chuckle.

She came out dressed in a little black dress and heels. She had put on a sweep of sliver eye shadow and a dab of lip gloss, but that was all.

"Ready?" Fumi asked Hikaru, and he nodded. Fumi smiled. It had been a really messed up week, seven days of torture, seven days of bitter, but it doesn't matter. They were going at it tonight, tonight there was a party on the rooftop on top of the world.

And she and Hikaru were going. Fumi and Hikaru would have their fair share of problems, like every couple, but Fumi was the best damn thing Hikaru would ever find. Neither could run away from their love, even when they were eighty years old. And it was all because of a "one night stand."

* * *

><p><strong>This was written for me by my best friend. She's an absolutely amazing person and I don't know what I'd do without her. (Her name on here is Writer's Epiphany check out her stuff if you would like (:)<strong>

**Yes, Japan (Kiku Honda) is very much out of character and I don't know why he would be hanging out with Hungary either, but the cheating on Fumi with England part made me crack up. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this Ouran/Hetalia songfic thing... I know I did!**

**Love you all~  
>Megan:) <strong>


End file.
